se acabo
by Sakura Kinomoto Li0
Summary: se termina.. un final horrible


Hola de nuevo… como han pasado? Espero que hayan gustado los fanfic anteriores ya que se me hacen difíciles de pensar en mas cosas... también comenzare con otras fanfics en español tales como series de Slayers, Ranma1/2, Rurouni Kenshin, y talves hasta mis propias historias originales de mis mangas.  
  
Bueno. Este es el ultimo capitulo creo yo de mi fanfic de Sakura.. capaz haga otra fanfic de Sakura pero con otro tipo de contenido.. aquí les dejo para que lean capas el ultimo capitulo de este fanfic.  
  
Sakura Card Captors-Kinomoto y Li-  
  
Misao Miyamoto Nakuru Mou  
  
  
  
Canción del inicio:  
  
Las campanas suenan ruidosamente  
  
Como un brillo en la estación  
  
Baje mi cabeza un poco  
  
Pero mi voz no logro alcanzar tu voz,  
  
Eso me hizo sentir muy sola.  
  
Al saber que no estas a mi lado.  
  
Cuando pienso expresar mis sentimientos  
  
Porque las palabras desaparecen?  
  
Además de saber que son preciosas  
  
No los puedo decir;  
  
Buscando entre las cosas,  
  
Un lugar donde aya amor.  
  
Abre tu corazón,  
  
Sigue así, cree en la esperanza  
  
De encontrar un nuevo amor.  
  
  
  
Kinomoto y Li  
  
Ultimo capitulo:  
  
"Todo se Acabo"  
  
una mañana muy soleada una chica miraba fuera de la ventana de su cuarto esperando ver a alguien que había ido...... esa persona a quien queria mucho.. a su mejor amiga "Tomoyo" la cual se había ido de la cuidad con su madre. Una criatura volo cerca de la chica .. un peluche tanto amarillente como el sol... se puso encima de la cabeza de la chica y suspiro...  
  
Todo estaba cambiando a su alrededor... la chica miraba tristemente y de repente una figura aparecio de lo lejos... que andaba en bicicleta ..... la chica sonrie y baja de su cuarto y sale de la casa .... era Shaoran quien andaba en la bicicleta....  
  
La chica se acerco a el y luego comienza a llorar.... Shaoran la abraza fuertemente y la tranquiliza...  
  
No llores mi querida Sakura.... dijo Shaoran a Sakura  
  
La chica seguía llorando sin cesar y decía: porque esto me sucede a mi Shaoran? Porque ella se tenia que ir? Luego Shaoran y Sakura se sentaron en el bacón de la casa... Shaoran todavía abrasándola...  
  
Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar.... ya veras que vendra a verte.. te lo aseguro Sakura dijo Shaoran  
  
Sakura limpio sus lagrimas y sonrió un poco .... Gracias Shaoran .. siempre estas aquí cuando te necesito.. dijo Sakura  
  
Desde lo lejos se veía a dos figuras que aparecían poco a poco.. Eran Touya y Kyoko que ese habían casado... los dos iban caminando ... kyoko iba a tener a una hija .. Sakura a una sobrina... sakura se alegraba mucho de eso.. ya faltaba poco..  
  
Los dos llegaron a la casa y saludaron amablemente sonriendo pero el hermano de Sakura seguía igual de ese carácter hacia sakura.. Siempre queriéndola hacer enfadar.. pero hoy al ver que ella se encontraba triste la dejo...  
  
El día siguió de igual... triste.. Sakura no hacia nada... pero luego...  
  
Las 12:23Am Sakura estaba despierta.. ella observaba detalladamente a sus preciadas cartas...  
  
Hare lo posible para que sean humanas... dijo Sakura  
  
Esa madrugada sakura queriendo usar toda su energia para hacerlo...sin saber las consecuencias de lo que podía pasar  
  
Sakura cogió todas las cartas y las tiro al aire......  
  
Usando sus propios conjuros...  
  
Primeramente libero a todas las cartas.  
  
Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu forma original ante la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ,hazlo en el nombre de Sakura.. Liberate!!!!  
  
LLUVIA-VUELO-OSCURIDAD-LUZ-NIEBLA-FUEGO-AGUA-TIERRA-TRUENO-FLOR-VOZ-CANTO- DISPARO-BOSQUE-SALTO-RAPIDO-BORRAR-PELEA-FUERZA-GEMELO-CAMBIO-SUE/NO- BURBUJAS- FLECHA-ARO-CREAR-ILUSION-FLOTAR-HIELO-PEQUE/NA-GRANDE-LIBRA-PODER- MOVIMIENTO-LABERINTO-SOMBRE-REGRESO-ESCUDO-ARENA-TORMENTA-ESPADA-DULCE- DORMIR-NIEVE-TIMEPO-OLA-VIENTO-PASAR.... todas las cartas clow fueron liberadas de una ves.  
  
Sakura esta débil pero queria seguir adelante para cambiarlas todas..  
  
Usando un conjuro  
  
Sakura cerro los ojos y su mano comenzó a moverse.. dando en fin un pose para el conjuro..  
  
AMOR-VERDAD  
  
UNETE A MI ESTRELLA A MI CUERPO  
  
(su mano derecha se alzo al aire sosteniendo el báculo en la mano)  
  
LA UNION DE LA REVELACIÓN  
  
LOS PODERES DE LAS CARTAS  
  
SEAN REUNIDAS EN UNO SOLO  
  
(mientras su otro mano se extiende y coge el báculo ..ahora sostenido con las dos manos)  
  
(sakura comenzó a sentir un gran poder desvanecer de su cuerpo..sin saber lo que era.. una tras otra sakura iba pronunciando el conjuro)  
  
CONVIÉRTANSE EN SERES HUMANOS  
  
CON EL AMOR QUE ME QUEDA  
  
(sakura se ponía cada ves mas debil)  
  
.........  
  
Kyoko: que fue eso?? (sintiendo ese gran poder) y a la ves muy asustada  
  
Shaoran quien estaba con ellos también sintió esa gran poder ...  
  
Kyoko se comenzo a temer a algo sin saber si era lo que pensaba que fue..  
  
Shaoran al parecer sintio que era Sakura y corrió lo mas pronto posible para llegar donde estaba sakura  
  
Gritando su nombre: SAKURAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!SAKUUUURAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Kyoko se fue con touya en el auto persiguiendo la presencia de Sakura  
  
Sabiendo que algo malo iba a suceder  
  
  
  
Sakura ya estaba por terminar de hacer el conjuro cuando  
  
Dijo las ultimas palabras  
  
(sakura topando su corazón.. sintiendo que latía menos)  
  
DANDO ASI ......  
  
LA REVELACIÓN DE LAS....  
  
Mientras que Shaoran Coria diciendo la unica palabra....  
  
NOOOOOO.. sakura NOOOOOO  
  
Sakura miro de repente a Shaoran pero las ultimas palabras las dijo  
  
CARTAS!!!!!!! LIBERADAS SON AHORA!!!!!!  
  
Shaoran al ver que Sakura se caía poco a poco fue corriendo tras ella y la agarro ...  
  
Lagrimas salieron de gota a gota de los ojos de Shaoran que demostraban tristeza!!!  
  
Sakura estaba demasiada debil  
  
Llegaron Kyoko y Touya bajando del auto y corriendo hacia ella  
  
Shaoran lloraba de desesperación sin saber que hacer. solo verla sufrir..  
  
Sakura sonrió un poco y les miro..  
  
Y dijo.. Los amo.. los amo a todos!! Ya no son cartas....  
  
Ya.. ya.. no.. las.. son.....  
  
Y de un suspiro Sakura cayo muerta ....  
  
Se quedaron impactados por eso.....  
  
Sakura uso sus ultimos momentos para transformar las cartas..  
  
Las 51 cartas que habian sido transformadas ahora que son humanos se acercan a Sakura.. viéndola muerta..  
  
Todas a la vez dijeron  
  
GRACIAS AMA SAKURA  
  
pero estas se desvanecieron y de nada sirvio el esfuerzo de Sakura.... sakura estaba muerta.. Shaoran que no sabia como reaccionar solo lloraba...sus ojos no demostraban vida....  
  
Kyoko lloraba de desesperación también al ver a su ama muerta...  
  
PORQUEPORUQE TENIA QUE SUCEDER ALGO ASI? PORQUE?? PORQUE? POR QUE LO HICISTES AMA? POR QUE ¿?? SI SABIAS QUE NO ERA EL MOMENTO!! DECIA KYOKO!!!  
  
Touya se quedo suspenso agarrando a Sakura y sacudiéndola para que reaccionara pero no hubo respuesta alguna...  
  
Las cartas que Sakura trato de convertir se desvanecieron .... tanto esfuerzo de Sakura de nada sirvió solo causando su muerte  
  
Ya todo se había acabado?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
6 Años después ....  
  
una niñita salió de un cuarto llamando ...  
  
mami mami mira lo que encontré!!!!!!!!  
  
Mira mami!!!  
  
La niña sosteniendo una llave en forma de estrella..demostrándole a su madre  
  
La señora mira la llave y la tomo. Y comenzó a llorar..  
  
Miaka-(la niña se llama así.. era la hija de Kyoko y Touya) mami porque lloras?  
  
Kyoko: No nada mi amor viendo la llave..  
  
Perdónanos Ama ....... por haberte hecho sufrir  
  
Miaka: Mami mira lo que puedo hacer con esto mira  
  
Kyoko la miraba mientras su hija sostenía la llave  
  
Miaka: mira.. sabes mami ... este llave cuando digo esto se transforma.. dije estas palabras que estaban escritas en la llave que decía:  
  
Llave que guardas el amor ..... la verdad.... creadas por su dueña Sakura..  
  
Serás libre por su nombre.... Sakura en su revelación... AMOR!!!  
  
De repente la llave que sostenía Miaka se fue transformándose en un báculo con un corazón en el centro cuatro estrellas a sus alrededores y dos alas a sus lados apareció...  
  
Miaka: Mira mami..que bonito es no?  
  
Kyoko al mirar esto se sorprende y mira a su hija con el báculo en la mano...  
  
Si queria hija... llegara el día cuando la usaras... algún dic  
  
............................................................................ .................FIN........................................................ .....................................  
  
bueno.. todos tus quejas.. envialos al review!!  
  
Mata ne..  
  
Se me acabaron las ideas ..perdón!!n_n'  
  
Un final muy malo .... no demuestra mucha características pero así se acaba...  
  
  
  
Misao Miyamoto Nakuru Mou 


End file.
